


Trials of Animal Crossing

by ScarletDestiny



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Crossing., Arya and Gendry are so soft, F/M, Gendry is a good boyfriend, I wrote this on a whim, One Shot, fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletDestiny/pseuds/ScarletDestiny
Summary: Hello, fellow readers!I was hit with inspiration for this short fic awhile back and finally got around to jotting it down. Just a fluff piece!
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Trials of Animal Crossing

Sunlight glinted off the reflexive screen as Arya squinted, huddled over her Switch. Heat beat down on her from above, causing a sheen of sweat to ripple down her brow. Still, she soldiered on. For the past three hours, she had been patiently making changes to her island home, tiny square pixel by pixel. 

Animal Crossing, let it be known, is not for the faint of heart. 

Running around her island, bumping into her favorite characters, it gave her a sense of purpose. Even NPCs deserve to live good lives! And as representative of the island - which she had dubbed ‘Utopia’ in a fit of passion - it was her responsibility to ensure that her animal friends had everything they wanted, and more. 

Beginning with a blank slate was overwhelming at first. Having to spend countless hours grinding for materials to build even the simplest of pieces of furniture, well, it had kept her up well into the early-morning hours. At least Timmy and Tommy accepted bugs as payment. 

As Arya continued to design her island, setting up a curved rocky road from the pier to a nearby cluster of stores, her console light flashed ‘low battery’. Sighing in resignation, she shouted over her shoulder, “Gendry, can you bring me the power cord?” It would have been easier to simply move inside to the couch, settle down among the cushions and continue on, but it was such a nice day outside that it seemed a shame to stay cooped up.

Besides, if her friends in Animal Crossing could leave their house, then she could too. At least to pretend she had an island to escape to when life got overwhelming. 

Dutifully, Gendry appeared at her side a moment later, a glass of lemonade and a power box in hand. “How’s the island coming along?” Plopping down on a lawn chair nearby, he passed over the cord, shooting her a grin. 

It amused him how dedicated Arya was to her island. Growing up, going to school together, he knew Arya never did things in half measure - she was an all-in type of person. Sometimes it meant she cared too much, but he wouldn’t change her personality for the world. 

Glancing up, Arya plucked the power box from his hands, swiftly plugging in her Switch before it powered down. “You’re the best,” she sent him a wink. “Even if you won’t play with me.” Pouting slightly, she pushed his arm out of the way. For some reason, Gendry seemed to enjoy watching her play video games more than he did playing with her. She had tried to show him the ropes, but Gendry had simply laughed it off, telling her to keep building. 

The past few weeks had been challenging. 

A car accident had shattered Arya’s left arm, leaving her with a few fractured ribs and bruises, but nothing that wouldn’t heal within a few weeks’ time. Gendry had blamed himself. He’d been driving, but the car had come out of nowhere, speeding through a red light. There wasn’t anything he could have done differently. His instinct had been to swerve out of the way, protecting Arya’s side of the car. He had managed to walk away with light injuries, but had refused to leave her side at the hospital.

The doctors continued to reassure them that the accident could have been far worse. At least the guy who hit them had been arrested for reckless driving. 

So now Gendry hovered. Arya tried not to mind, she enjoyed his company. Her best friend all her life, boyfriend for the past three years, she didn’t want to be apart from him. But distancing herself in Animal Crossing had become her way to cope. Gendry seemed to understand that, which is why she suspected he didn’t play along unless her hand grew tired. 

“Are you just going to sit there and stare?” 

Gendry took a sip of the lemonade he had brought. “Well, it’s a beautiful day and there’s nothing more wonderful to stare at than you,” he shot her a cheesy grin, knowing she got flustered when he complimented her.

“Please.” Arya groaned, setting aside her console for a moment. “It’s ninety degrees, I’m in shorts and a ratty t-shirt, and my hair is a mess.” Not that her outfit bothered her, she just wasn’t a fan of compliments when she didn’t feel her best. Sticking out her left arm, she showed him the sling. “The only good news is I can get this nasty thing off in a week.” 

Still, it was better than the cast. Though she had enjoyed the doodles Gendry had drawn all over the cast to make her smile. Cute caricatures of her villagers mostly. She would deny it if asked, but she had saved the cast in a bin under her bed. 

Her boyfriend was talented, though he often pretended to be mediocre when it came to his art. He always brought himself lower. If by saving a piece of his work she could prove how much she loved his art, then maybe he would believe in himself more. 

Gently, Gendry reached over and poked the sling. “I could add a few swirls or patterns if you want,” he offered, seeming to read her thoughts. Arya supposed relationships were like that, after awhile you got to know what the other one was thinking without much effort. She liked that about them, how easily it was to just be together. 

“Only if they’re the cats,” she responded, thinking of her favorite colorful characters. “Or Blathers. He’s pretty cool.” Really, she’d be fine with whatever he drew. 

“And then, once I get this thing off,” she continued, “I want you to design me a tattoo so everyone knows just how much I am obsessed with this game.” 

Chuckling, Gendry pulled out a set of colorful sharpies that Arya knew better than to ask where they came from. His pockets likely. He always had some art supplies on him. 

“You have a deal,” he nodded, plucking off the caps. “Now give me that arm so you can be your island.” 

Obediently, Arya twisted in the chair, stretching out her left arm to her boyfriend. “Can you have Redd in the background, joking about over-priced romantic paintings?” She loved that fox, crafty as he was. It always livened up her island when he came around, selling his illegal art, much to Blathers’ annoyance. Still, even when she found illegal pieces, it was fun to use them for decoration. 

Sticking his tongue out to the side as he did when concentrating, Gendry pressed lightly on the sling’s fabric, beginning the outlining process. Arya loved watching him work. His hands moved gracefully, gliding across the thin fabric, coaxing out colors and patterns that existed only in his mind. In short order, Arya began to see the tell-tale signs of Blathers, his checkered vest and bowtie popping a light orange against the royal blue of her sling.

“Only you could make this look so easy,” she commented in awe. 

They both had ways of finding control in this messy world, she threw herself into her video games, her studies, her crafts. Gendry focused on his art, deftly creating sculptures and paintings from thin air. She often joked they should open up their own gallery, but neither one of them had any idea how to start such a project. 

Leaning her head against the back of the chair, Arya basked in the moment. Maybe taking a short break from creating a virtual world of her own was worth it if it meant more realistic moments with the people she loved. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, not positive whether the words were said aloud or not. “For being great.” 

Gendry hummed in acknowledgement. “It’s what we do,” he assured her with a smile. “Take it one day at a time.” 

It was all the peace Arya needed, all she had been searching for this past few weeks as she healed. Life would be full of ups and downs, but she knew in her heart Gendry would be there by her side through whatever life sent their way.


End file.
